


Wayne Dairy Farms

by LarkForest



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Dehumanization, Dubious Consent, Fucking Machines, Lactation, M/M, Machines, Male Lactation, Milking, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarkForest/pseuds/LarkForest
Summary: The Wayne Dairy Farms produce the tastiest and creamiest milk
Relationships: Jason Todd/Other(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	1. Operations

Wayne Enterprises got rich over their production of the finest omega milk. They even say that Bruce Wayne's sons spend their summers running and working in the dairy farms.

The farms are extremely ethical with the Omegas being treated as humanely as possible and given everything they need to thrive. The Omegas are given a tasty nutritious grain mash twice a day laced with a low-grade aphrodisiac and lactation enhancer. This keeps the omegas well-fed and docile, allowing the ranch hands to care for the Omegas without complications. Their wet and hungry pussies are kept preoccupied by a knotting machine that every hour doses them with Alpha Semen which is packed with serotonin and dopamine to keep the livestock nice and happy. 

Their ever-growing breasts and leaking cocklets are hooked up to milking machines that apply suction and pressure to extract the creamy and nutrient-filled milk. The omegas are kept in a constant state of arousal that flavors the milk and turns it into a true delicacy.

The cows are given an honest life with good work and millions of Americans get to enjoy Wayne Enterprises Cruelty-Free Omega Milk!


	2. Jason Todd

Omega 397 was brought in on a Tuesday. He was big burly omega but was severely malnourished. It was obvious that he had been living on the streets of Crime Ally and that he had not had an Alpha supporting or caring for him in a long time. The farmhands cooed over the boy as he resisted the ranchers removing his clothing. Omegas didn't like clothing that restricted their movements or confined their breasts, but this omega had been playing at an alpha or a beta for so long that he had suppressed his instincts.

A doctor checked the boy’s vital signs and began to do a more throughout inpatient test. The boy's breasts were measured and felt up. They were small perky things but that would soon be fixed with the hormone medication and treatment. His slick production was above average with his entrance wet and sloppy due to the doctor’s and assistants’ administrations. The boy's cocklet was no more than 3 inches long, unusually large for an omega, and stood tall when the doctor wrapped his fingers around it and gave it a few strokes. The omega started crying. He must have been so glad to finally be seen as what he truly is, an omega ready for use! The last step of the exam was branding the livestock. A ball gag was shoved behind the Omega's teeth as he began screaming and protesting before the hot iron was pressed against the side of his hip. Omega 397 was imprinted and officially belonged to the Wayne Enterprises Dairy farm. The omega was collared and hooked up to a leash where a rancher guided him to his new home.

**Author's Note:**

> See next chapter for a continuation that includes Jason's experience!


End file.
